What Should've Happened: Karate Games
by wreighninaaa
Summary: *ONESHOT* What should've happened near the end of Karate Games...better summary in the story, PLEASE READ! Give it a chance! R&R?


**Hey hey! Well, I'm not sure this one is going to be as good as my other one, which actually wasn't very good itself, and this is what should've happened near the ending of 'Karate Games'. ENNNNNJOOOOOOIIII! (Hopefully)**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I were on the hollywood sign, where that crazy director said we'd be safe. what_ on earth is wrong with this guy?! He's definitely going to jail for this. _

"Whoa, little higher up here than I thought," says Kim. "Now what?"

"I don't know," I say. "He said we'd survive if we made it to the sign." _I don't want to die, and more importantly, I don't want kim to die. Anyone but Kim._

She sighs and points to the camera beside us. "Alright, we're here you crazy nut burger! And it's over! We dodged spears, escaped traps, beat tree fighters, and outran dogs-"

_owwwwww, my butt... _I cut her off. "I'm pretty sure I used poison ivy as toilet paper..." I said. Kim looked at me like, 'what the hell?'

"Congratulations," that stupid accent came on. What person has an accent like that? **[i wasn't really sure what he said for this part...moving on..] **"Only one of you can be the STAR of this movie," he continued. _okay, fine. I'll let her have it. As long as I can have my butt looked at- _"..the one who surviives." I swear that accent makes him sound drunk. Wait, survives what?_  
_

Kim read my mind, apparantly. "Survives what?" She asks. "Iiieeeach other! Now FIGHT!" He wanted us to fight each other off? I'd never do that to her! And I'm pretty sure she'd never do that to me! "What?! That's not going to happen, we're pretty-" I was cut off with a surprise kick in the face, which I barely blocked.

"Kim, what are you doing?!" I asked her desperately. _I guess I was wrong.. _"No..don't fight me.." I said in between blocking and dodging punches and kicks. _she's really going to fight me off! She doesn't care. She wants this. She wants it more than she would want you. _This thought alone cost my focus. No! She wouldn't fight me off for stardom...would she?

"No- Stop-" she grabbed my arm and flipped me. _She's going to kick you off, Jack. She wants this too muc- _"Kim! Think about what you're doing!" I say with a begging tone in my voice.**  
**

"I am. I'm thinking about being a star," she says, quite selfishly. _but Kim's never selfish..._ well, until now. "So long, Ja-" **[aaand...story change! He's not playing along with Kim's act. He thinks she's actually going to kick him off.] **

"KIM! Just please! Just please listen to me!" I screamed, cutting her off.

**Kim's POV**

"KIM! Just please! Just please listen to me!" He begged. I mentally sighed. _what now, Brewer? I was in the middle of- _I just started to realize what I was doing. Was I just going to kick the one person I loved the most, off of a cliff, just for fame? I mentally slap myself. _Kim, he was trying to get you to stop! _no. Nononono. This is what I want! Fame! Right...? Right?

"Kim, look at me," Jack said. I looked into those eyes, those eyes that knew me better than anyone else. "Before you kick me off and finish this thing, I just wanted you to know that even if we never made it into this movie, you've always been my star. What am I saying? You've always been my whole world! And you still are. Just remember that, okay? If fame is what makes you happy, then so be it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too. Okay. I'm done," he says, bracing for the impact that wasn't going to come.

He loves me. He cares about me. He wants me to be happy. What have I been doing? _Kim, why are you so stupid? _I myself, don't even know.

**Jack's POV **

i braced myself for the horrible impact that- never came? I opened my eyes to see Kim, just sitting there, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

i slowly sat up, and put my arms around her. "Did you mean everything you said?" She asks quietly, and I could tell it was all she could do not to cry. "Of course," I said in a soothing voice, rubbing her back. "Jack, I'm so sorry.." She says and starts sobbing. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You're okay," I said, slowly rocking her.

when we pulled apart, I asked her something I've wanted to ask for a long time. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" She just stared at me. "I mean, if you want..we can wait, because- well... Ughh I knew I should've waited-" I stuttered, not able to find the right words. _come on, Jack!_

she laughed. "Yes, Jack. I will." I sighed gratefully. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. Best. Moment. Ever.

"Lets go home," she says, after we pull apart. We walk down the mountain, side by side.

**weeeeeelllllll, that's it! I really hope you enjoyed that one! Have a suggestion for another 'what should've happened'? Review away, I'll be sure to do it! Until next time, my beloved readers!**

**Wreighn~ **


End file.
